Pretty Little Liars: A New Lie
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Rosewood's getting a new story to tell and this one is just as juicy as the one before. Kourtany Vaughn is the leader of her group of friends, who commit a hit and run, killing a classmate. Brighton Landry is the girl next door, Harlo Hathaway is the new bitch, Tatum Craven is the former party girl and Amari Ahsan is the confused bi sexual.
1. Nothing Good Ever Happens After Midnight

*Chapter One*

"Nothing Good Ever Happens After Midnight"

It was a quiet night in the idyllic town of Rosewood, Pennslyvania and Kourtany Vaughn, the new IT girl of Rosewood Day is about to spend it with her four friends. Kourtany is the epitome of an IT girl, she keeps up with the latest trends, spends hours at the salon getting her naturally wavy blonde hair done, her nails shaped and perfected, everything she can do to stay on fleek. She's standing in her family's guest house where she's throwing a sleepover waiting for her friends to show, lighting candles to cover up the marijuana smoke she just smoked to loosen up for the night. As she lit the last candle, she thought about the fun she's about to have with her friends. Brighton Landry walks in carrying her backpack in her hand, wearing jean shorts and a loose plaid shirt and her messy light brown hair up in a messy bun; she looks at Kourtany as they both sit down on the couch. "How long do you think until everyone else shows up?" she asks her friend. "How the hell would I know? I only know you're here now is because you live a few houses down," she says with a slight bitchy attitude. "Well, I say we get some music on, and some popcorn popped," Brighton adds trying to take control of the situation.

She stands up and starts doing what she said, as she puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave Amari and Tatum walk in. "Sup ladies," Tatum says drawing the attention to her. "Look what I stole from the liquor store," she adds holding up two bottles of vodka and puts a smile on Kourtany's face. "Yas, bitch," she gets excited. "Let's do shots," she adds. Tatum pulls out the shot glasses from the drawer under the TV stand and places them on the coffee table; they're five glasses. "Where's Harlo?" Amari asks realizing that one friend is missing. "Who the hell cares?" Tatum says as she pours the vodka into the five glasses, "Everyone in?" she asks as Amari and Kourtany pick up a glass. "I'm out," Brighton says opening the popcorn and begins to snack on that. "More for us," Tatum says taking a shot with her friends, and then the second shot with Kourtany of the extra glasses. A few minutes and two more shots later, the girl's phones beep, everyone looks at their phones, it's Harlo. "Meet me out front, bitches," Amari says reading the text message out loud. The girls all head outside, Kourtany leading the way. They see Harlo Hathaway, a beautiful redhead leaning against a 2016 blue Hyundai Sonata SE on the curb by Kourtany's house. "Look at my birthday gift, bitches," she announces to her friends, who are all looking the car over. "Daddy sent me this and a card apologizing that he couldn't be here for my sixteenth," she tells her friends, Kourtany replies with. "This is too big to fit in a card," she says with a bitchy attitude. "Let's go for a drive," she adds, snatching the keys out of her friend's hand, ready to get in the driver's seat. "You don't have your license," Harlo tells her friend, Kourtany plans on getting her way on this. "Um, it's a permit, and I got one, two days ago," she looks at her friend. "C'mon I wanna go to Wawa," Kourtany adds. "Yes, that sounds perfect," Tatum says waiting for the opportunity to get into the car. "You can flirt with Rider," Amari tells her friend, she gives in to Kourtany. "Fine, but you have to take the back roads," she tells her heading to the passenger side and getting in as her other friends get into the backseat, Kourtany into the driver's and starting up the car. "Don't make me regret this," Harlo adds.

Kourtany begins to drive to Wawa, which is a convenience store near the outskirts of Rosewood, she's taking the back roads which leads down an empty forest road. "Watch the road carefully," Harlo says as they enter the wooded area. "I am," Kourtany says rolling her eyes. "Well, I've ridden with you before you got your permit and you get distracted easily," she adds. "Shut the fuck up, Harlo, I got this," she tells her friend getting pissed off. "I just texted Rider to let him know we're on our way," Brighton says. "Turn the radio on," Tatum says. "Wait you got Rider's number?" Harlo says turning her head to look at Brighton, who's sitting behind Kourtany. Kourtany looks down to turn the radio up, and as she does someone comes out of nowhere, and she hits them. "Oh My God, what was that?" Harlo says all her attention to what just happened. The car has come to a halt, and all the girls are getting a little shaken up. "Did anyone see anything?" Harlo asks. "I'm on my phone," Amari tells her friend. "It's probably just a deer, let's go," Kourtany says trying to get out of the situation. She says trying to start the car again. "Don't," Harlo says getting their attention. "I felt something; we need to see what it was," Harlo takes over this situation. "I'll go," she says getting out of the car and slowly walking around to the front of the car. She screams when she sees that it's a person all of the girls get out of the car and rush to see what it is, everyone begins to freak out. Kourtany is alarmingly calm. "I can't believe I hit her," she's slowly freaking out. The person she hit was a classmate. "Oh My God, it's Shay Bellisario," Amari says noticing through the blood on her face. "We have to do something, we have to call the cops," Brighton says pulling out her phone. "No! We can't," Kourtany tells her friends. "All we have to say it was an accident, Kourtany, everything will be fine," Harlo tells her. Kourtany begins pacing, looking at the blood splatter on the head lights of the car. "I'll go to jail, prison, for manslaughter," she tells them. "It was an accident," Tatum says. "I'm fucking high right now. I have alcohol in my system. Besides, you'll all be in jail as well, accessories." she tells them trying to get them to agree with her. She begins to think as she hears them talking.

"If we don't report this, we'll still be wanted," one girl says. "I'm too pretty to go to prison," another says. "What the hell are we going to do then, huh, Kourtany, do you have a plan?" Brighton looks at her friend. Tatum starts crying. "Did anyone even see if she was breathing?" she asks, through her tears. "What the fuck was she even doing out here?" Harlo asks, everyone is freaking out, not knowing what to do. "We're going to bury her," Kourtany says. "With what Kourt, our fucking hands?" Harlo adds. "We can't be too suspicious," Amari says as she sits with Tatum on the side of the empty road. "There's a tool shed at the gas station, someone will distract Rider and someone else will grab whatever digging tools they can get," Kourtany says but Amari interrupts. "What about security cameras?" she asks. "They don't work," Brighton begins to say. "Rider told me they are only up for a scare, all of them," she adds. Harlo looks at Brighton, "What the fuck's going on with you and Rider?" she asks her friend. "We're just friends, besides we have other issues we need to focus on right now, Lo," she tells her friend. "I'll go with Tatum and Amari, we'll walk, it's not that far from here," Brighton says. "We'll clean the car and move the body," Kourtany says. "Shay, you'll move Shay," Tatum says with tear stained cheeks. "She's not Shay anymore," Amari comforts her friend.

About ten minutes later the three friends heading towards Wawa arrive at an empty parking lot, Rider Ryan; the college freshman is sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. "Alright, I'll go in, you two head to the shed, it's never locked," Brighton tells them as she walks in and gets Rider's attention. "Oh hey, Bri," he says smiling at her. "Where's your friends?" He asks her when he doesn't notice them coming in; she looks at him. "They ditched me," she tells him as she waits for the signal outside. "Those bitches," he says, looking at her. "I can't believe they did that," he adds. They begin to flirt a little.

At the scene of the crime, Harlo and Kourtany moved Shay's body to the side of the road and are now wiping the headlights and bumper with bleach and paper towels they found in the trunk. They're throwing it away in a plastic bag they found as well. "I can't believe she's been talking to Rider behind my back," Harlo tells Kourtany. "Let it go," she tells her friend. "You're overreacting, Lo, Brighton wouldn't do that, she knows you like him," she adds. "Besides that's something I would do," she says and looks at the clean headlight and bumper. "I'm so glad your a clean freak," she says and then waits for her friends to come back. The girls get comfortable and sit against the bumper, thinking. "What was she doing out here?" Kourtany asks her friend as they sit and wait. "It was like she running away from something because she came out of nowhere," she adds, looking around for signs of any more life in the wooded area. A few minutes later they see Brighton, Amari and Tatum walking down the road with two shovels. "I can't believe we're stuck doing this shit," Brighton says as they walk closer to their friends.

Kourtany looks at her friends, "C'mon, I found the perfect spot," she tells her friends and leads them towards Shay's body. "Grab her," she says with no life in her voice, Brighton and Harlo grab Shay's body and follows Kourtany as she leads them at least a 20 feet into the woods where there's nothing but dirt, and she stops. "Here," she says as her friends drop the body and start digging. "Shouldn't we like, say something?" Tatum asks, with a little emotion in her voice. "No one knew her," Kourtany begins to say. "I did," Tatum says. "She was in my Economics class, and she lived across the street from me," she tells her friends. "We were friends in elementary school," she adds. "Well then say something," Amari says. Tatum walks by her dead former friend and looks at her body. "You were a good a person, and you don't deserve this," she says and walks away. "Start shoveling," Kourtany commands.

After they buried the body and arrived back at Kourtany's house, they all sat in the living room of the guest house and just sat in silence. "We're going to act like things are normal," Kourtany begins to tell them. "We're going to act like regular teenagers enjoying their summer vacation, we're going to start our junior year of high school normally, everything will be ok," she tells them, trying to make them understand. "This never happened," she tells them, with a commanding tone in her voice.

Two Days Later...

As the sun came in Brighton Landry's window, putting a glow on her already golden brown hair hanging loosely down her shoulders. She opened her eyes and turned over on her side, looking at the open door her older brother Maz standing at, she looks at him. "What do you want?" she asks him. "Mrs. Vaughn called, she wants you and your friends over as soon as your up," he tells her, she sits up in her bed. "Did she say what she wants?" she asks her brother, he looks puzzled. "No, but she mentioned she was calling your friends just to make sure everyone knows," he tells her, then looks at her. "You guys didn't break anything the other night, did you?" he asks with concern in his voice. "No..." she tells him, then realizes she needs to get dressed. "You can go now, I need to get dressed," she tells him and watches him walk away. Brighton gets out of bed and heads to her closet, she pulls out a pair of her ripped up jean shorts and throws them on over her underwear, takes off her night shirt, picks up the bra that was on the floor of her closet puts that on and then throws on a black tank and one of her oversized shirts. She heads to her dresser spritz herself with some body spray and looks herself over. Her hair looks decent enough without brushing it, and her face is clear today. She does grab her favorite pair of sunglasses and her purse as she walks out of her bedroom door. The whole time she can't stop wondering what her friend's mother wants to see and her friends for.

When Tatum got the call from Mrs. Vaughn that she needed to talk to her, she dreaded getting out of bed, she laid in bed covering up her face and wanted to disappear. She couldn't stop thinking about Shay. It was all over the news now, Shay went missing and was last seen at a friends house the day before the accident. Well, the accident that she was a part of, she had tried to erase all memories of that night, but it was hard. She knew Shay, and she was good friends with Shay. As she walked passed the Bellisario house she watched as Shay's little brother, Shaun played with his toys on the lawn with his parents watching him, Mrs. Bellisario waved, Tatum took a moment but waved back. She held back tears knowing that their daughter was never coming back and walked on to Kourtany's house, which was a few blocks away. The only person who lived far was Harlo; she was literally on the other side of town. When Tatum got to Amari's yard, she stopped and waited for her friend as she walked down the lawn to the street. "So she called all of us?" Amari asks her friend. "I guess..." she begins to theorize a little. "Do you think she knows?" she hates feeling this way, but she's trying to forget it happened. "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything, someone probably just threw up and messed up her prized tulips or something, you know how Mrs. Vaughn gets about her flower garden," Amari tries to make the situation better.

As Harlo pulled up to the curb of the Vaughn house, she saw her friends walking to the yard. Brighton's already on the curb waiting for her friends; she looks at them as they all walk by her. "I was waiting for you guys," she tells them the obvious. They all look at her, they all were thinking the same thing and were scared. They walked to the front door and eye down Mrs. Vaughn's flower beds on the way up the steps. Harlo walked up front and knocked on the door; they waited patiently for the door to open. Kassandra Vaughn, the middle sister, opened the door in her pajamas and messy hair. "Mom, it's Kourt's friends," she announces and guides the girls in the house. "C'mon, she's in the dining room," she walks behind the group after shutting the door. "Are you guys hungry? Do you want any coffee? Juice?" she asks them as they all sit around the dining room table with Mrs. Vaughn sitting on the end seat. "Kass, the girls are fine, please go..." she says softly to her daughter trying to stay calm. Mr. Vaughn walks by his wife, looks at her, "Honey, Kelle's on her way home, she'll be here soon," he tells his wife then walks to the other room as Kass leaves. The girls are confused now.

Ilyssa Vaughn has never worn her hair messy, it was always brushed and always into a nice up do, she never NEVER wore a robe around the house when the girls were around. This morning her hair wasn't brushed, and she was dressed in a black house robe. "Girls, when was the last time you saw or spoke to Kourtany?" The girls look at each other; now it was a time for concern. Everyone begins to think about that, when was the last time they saw her. "Yesterday we hung out at my house," Harlo announces through the silent air. "That was in the afternoon, right?" Ilyssa asks Harlo, who softly nods her head in agreement. "Did anyone see or speak to her last night? Kourtany never came home, and her bed wasn't slept in," she asks them with tears in her eyes. The girls didn't know this part of Kourtany; they knew she would sometimes lie and say she was going to one of their houses and go out with some older senior friends from school but other than that she always came home. "Nothing... No one doesn't know a thing?" she asks in an upsetting tone. "I'm sorry, she never said anything, to any of us," Brighton tells her friends mom, besides being in shock, the girls are scared. Ilyssa calms down and looks at the girls. "I'm sorry. This isn't like Kourtany; she won't answer her phone, and I'm scared since that Bellisario girl went missing a few days ago. Just let me know if you girls hear anything from her, please," she tells them. The girls stand up and walk pass Mrs. Vaughn to leave, Tatum stops and looks at her. "We will," she says and leaves with her friends.

Outside of the Vaughn household the girls walk towards Harlo's car and get in, everyone in the same spot they were in the other night, except Harlo's in the driver side, she turns around and looks at them. "Was everyone telling the truth?" she asks her friends. They all agree in unison, "Yeah," they all say. "I haven't talked to her since the other night," Tatum says. "I texted her yesterday," Amari informs her friends. "No reply," she adds. "Nothing," Brighton says. "Agree than, we don't know anything," Harlo says. "We go on with our normal lives," she adds readily to leave. "Do you think she would tell, make it seem like she wasn't involved?" Tatum asks what everyone else was thinking. "She wouldn't do that, we outnumber her, we could just go right now and tell her," Brighton tells her friends. "Well, should we?" Amari says knowing it's the right thing to do. "Kourt's not here for all we know, she ran off to another country just to get out of this shit," she adds looking at them. The girls are split, some want to forget, and some want to go to the cops. "We go back to normal," Harlo takes over the situation, over the Kourtany spot. "Like she said, this never happened," she finishes off her statement. The girls then get out of the car leaving Harlo by herself, then they all go their separate ways home.

* * *

 **So this is chapter one... I'm working on chapter two...**

 **what do you guys think?**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Also for fans of mine sorry if I'm taking too long on new chapters I get a little distracted with new ideas and loose track of my old stories but if there is one story that you want me to really finish and wrap up, let me know and which ever one is popular I'll work on that.**

 **Thanks for reading... Please remember, REVIEW and FAVORITE!**

 **Don't forget to follow me on my social medias. I'm on Facebook, Instagram & Youtube.**


	2. What A Difference A Year Makes

** Chapter Two **

"What A Difference A Year Makes"

One Year Later...

"School starts tomorrow," Mazin Landry announces as he walks into the kitchen of his childhood home that he is now taking care of, where his sister Brighton is sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He looks at her as he walks to the table to join her, Brighton is dressed for the day to go hang out with her friend. "Bright," he says getting her attention. "What are you doing today?" he asks out of curiosity. She looks up at him, she picks up her bowl and puts it into the sink. "I'm hanging out with Pacey," she tells him, then walks passed him. "Hey..." he stops her from leaving. "How are you doing? It's been more than a year since Kourtany..." he begins to ask her, she changes the subject. "I know, I'm all right, Maz," she tells her brother then walks by the door. "I'll be home by 10," she adds then leaves.

When Brighton walked outside she saw Pacey pulling up, she gets in and looks at her friend. "What are the plans today, Pace?" she asks her while she shuts the door of the passenger seat. Pacey, a young girl with dyed pastel pink hair looks at her friend. "I say we go down to Wawa and flirt with your boyfriend," she tells her as she heads down the street. "He's not my boyfriend," she tries to tell her, but Pacey just rolls her eyes at her friend. "You flirt with the guy every time we're there, you're stalking him on the internet, I wouldn't be surprised if he's stalking you as well," she informs her the obvious reasons. "We're just friends," she tells her. "I heard Harlo Hathway's throwing a party tonight, I say we crash," she says as she drives down the street, when they pass up The Vaughn House Brighton looks out the window and sees Mrs. Vaughn talking to her oldest daughter Kelle on her front lawn. "A party, the day before we go back to school," she tells her friend with a little concern in her voice. "Come on, it'll be fun," Pacey adds driving towards Wawa. "We can invite Rider," she singsongs to Brighton and makes her give in and decides it would be fun to go. "I would have to talk to Maz, let him know, but it sounds like a plan," she tells her friend, who then gets curious about her old friends. "Weren't you friends with Harlo?" Brighton looks down, not wanting to think about last year. "Yeah, for a while, I was," she answers her friends question. "You know there were rumors flying around about all of you," she begins to tell her, while driving. "They said you guys got into a fight over who was going to take over Kourtany's spot in the group," she begins her story, "You couldn't agree so you went your separate ways, and then you found me," she finishes up what she heard around the school. "That's not what happened," Brighton says not wanting to go in deeper into the story. "I also heard that Tatum isn't the same. She was a little bit of a party girl; now she's disappeared..." she begins to say. "Not like Kourtany or anything, it's just she's not that active in the party world anymore," she tries to finish up what she's saying. "I'm just saying, she was even gone during the summer. No one knows where she went..." she wants to say more. "Let me guess rumors spread like wildfire about that too..." Brighton says. "Yeah, I heard one person say she ran away to Europe to stalk an ex-boyfriend, someone else told me she went to New York to a boarding school," she begins to tell her friend. "My favorite is that she is in that mental institution, you know the one, the one where they put Charlotte DiLaurentis after she stalked those girls," she pauses for a second. "Truth probably is she's with her mom in New Orleans," Brighton tells her.

They pass by a water fountain in the middle of the city that was built last year around the time Kourtany went missing, every time Brighton looks at it, she thinks of Kourtany missing out on the beauty of it, but today there was some construction going on, so it was taped off. As they passed it up, she thought of starting school. "I can't believe she's throwing this party the day before school starts," she tells her friend as she pulls up into the Wawa parking lot.

Amari Ahsan is sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through the channels on the tv; one channel starts off talking about the construction going down by the park, and the next is a commercial, the channel after is the news talking about Kourtany's disappearance. "It's been over a year since the disappearance of Kourtany Vaughn and Shay Bellisario. The two girls went missing days apart but police still can't find a connection of the girl's disappearances. Shay was last seen with friends..." Amari changes the channel as her brother Sav walks into the living room and sits next to her. "Was that about Kourtany?" He asks looking at his best friend, she looks at him, even though they tell each other everything she hasn't been able to tell him about the Shay thing. "And Shay," she says and doesn't know what to say. "It's gotta be hard, not knowing where someone is," he begins to say but doesn't know the right words to say to her, and he then changes the subject. "I got invited to Harlo's party tonight, are you going?" he asks her, she looks at him. "Probably not," she wants to avoid her old friends, she hasn't talked to them in over a year and didn't plan on it. "I'll just find something else to do," she begins to tell him, but he doesn't want to take no for an answer. "Come on, Mar; it's a party," he says trying to get her excited about it. "A high school party, how did you get invited?" she asks her brother who is a junior in college. "Jeremy told me about it, you know he's dating Ve, she goes to school with you," he tells her. She looks at him, his broad Arabic features, and he doesn't even look like their mother, in which Amari does, she looks more like her mother that way. "You're slowly turning into dad, you know that?" she asks him trying to change the subject away, he looks at her, wanting to see his sister be more social. "Consider going," he tells her. "I'll think about it," she tells him.

About two hours later Amari got herself dressed to do something. She was thinking about going to the party and try to enjoy herself but right now she just wanted to disappear, so she went to her favorite spot in town, it's a bar near Hollis College called 'Snookers.' She liked going there because even though she was underage the bartender would still serve her alcohol and right now she wanted a drink. She needed to get over the fact that her friend has been missing and just make her thoughts disappear. Even with an old flyer hanging up near the entrance, Kourtany face plastered on it with the word MISSING above her head; Amari didn't have to think about her for a few minutes. She's sitting at the bar nursing a beer when a beautiful woman walks in and sits near her. She is in her early twenties with light skin and dark hair, almost a snow white complexion, except her lips were a natural pink. "Hi," she says when she notices Amari sitting next to her. "Hi," she replies, taking a sip of her drink. The bartender walks by the girl who just sat down. "What can I get you?" he asks her, she looks at him. "Ginger ale and a burger," she tells him. "You're at a bar and you order a ginger ale?" Amari asks when he walks away; the girl looks at her. "I don't drink, but I do need food," she smiles telling her. Amari wants to distract herself, but she likes this girls smile. "Are you new to town?" she asks her, wanting to find out about her. "Not really," she begins to tell her, "I grew up here, but I went away for college, I got a job," she finishes up. "Congrats on the new job..." Amari says holding up her drink for a toast. "Thanks," she holds hers up, after he brings it to her, to salute. They both feel a connection. "What are you doing here?" she asks just as a text notification from Sav lights up on her phone, she looks at the message. 'Party starting soon, r u cumin'?' she flips her phone over and looks at this beautiful mystery girl. "Needed to clear my thoughts," she tells her. "About what?" she asks wanting to dig more into this lovely girls soul, Amari looks into her eyes. "Right I'm distracted, you have beautiful eyes," she tells her feeling weird, she's never told a girl that before. "You have a lovely smile," the girl adds. "I'm Rowan, by the way," she tells Amari flirting back with her. "Amari..."

"If you ever want to talk," her friend replies back.

"I'm going to the bathroom, if you want to meet me in there," Rowan tells Amari as she stands up and heads to the bathroom, not even a minute later Amari stands up and follows her. When inside of the bathroom Rowan pushes her softly against the wall and kisses her, Amari kisses her back. The soft kisses turn into a passionate make out session. "I've been wanting to do this since you sat down," Amari tells her, getting into it.

Harlo Hathaway is in her bedroom looking herself over in the full body mirror, she's wearing a dress from Dolce & Gabba that her father sent her for Christmas. Her mother was out of town and she's throwing a party the day before school starts, she's dreading going back to school tomorrow so she wanted to do something fun. Wyatt Kudro, her beautiful friend walks in the room. "People are here, wanting to know where their hostess is," she says as she walks in, looking at her friend in the dress she's wearing. "You look good," she says as she turns around and looks at Wyatt wearing skin tight jeans and a low-cut top. "Thanks," the red head says as she walks out of her bedroom door and downstairs to a semi-crowded kitchen, grabbing everyone's attention as she walks in. "Outside people," she announces after everyone looks at her, they all head outside. "Where's the beer?" someone with a masculine voice ask her, she looks behind her and it's Jade Cameron, her college-aged boyfriend. "Hey..." she says hugging him, he does the same and kisses her. "I'm glad you came," she said after their brief kiss looking into his blue eyes. "And miss free booze?" he asks teasing her a little, she rolls her eyes and looks at Wyatt, who's flirting with Kyle and Jeremy, who are tapping the keg. She grabs the end of Jade's shirt and drags him outside. "Maybe later we can make up for your bad joke," she walks by Kyle and grabs his drink. "Thanks for the drink," he shakes it off and then makes himself another one. People start gathering up in Harlo's back yard and she's loving the fun, Wyatt put on her party playlist and the first song was one of Harlo's favorites, she starts singing along to Zara Larson singing 'Never Forget You' and as she walks around her built in pool and sits on a table near it, letting go of Jade's shirt and handing him the drink after she takes a sip. "How's school?" She asks him knowing he started a few days ago, he answers after he takes a sip. "Good," he looks at her, looking her outfit over. "When's your mom coming home?" he asks, knowing half the answer to that. "You already know your spending the night," she doesn't answer his question, then looks at him. "Tuesday," she says making a seductive face. She then notices Brighton and her friend, Pacey walking through the gate and gathering into the party. She thinks about going say hello and then in the same second knows that it won't be the same.

"I hear she was murdered by Harlo," a random party person says as they walk passed her and Jade. "I heard they all did it," the person they were walking with says. Harlo ignores them, just as Wyatt walks over, someone playfully pushes someone in the pool on the other side. "Some people are heartless," she says knowing her friend heard them. "I don't care if people are talking," she tells her friend, takes the drink from Jade and takes another sip. "I know there's going to be talking, it's been going on for a year, rumors, lies," she tells them. "What happened with you and the other girls?" Jade asks, "I remember the five of you being close," he adds, she looks at Tatum sitting with Neve Camden, a girl who moved to town last year, near the pool on the other end, then at Brighton who's laughing at something stupid Sav Ahsan said. "We just grew apart, after Kourtany..." she doesn't know how to continue that statement. "I don't want to talk about her, she was a bitch, let's do something fun..." Harlo tells her, then waits for Wyatt to say. "Body shots in the kitchen," she then brings the party to the kitchen.

Tatum Craven arrived home a little before noon, and when she walked through the doors, gripping tightly on the strap of her bag, her father dragging her suitcase behind him, she couldn't help but think about Shay and Kourtany. She tried to erase that night in her head, but it got worse when Kourtany went missing. "We're so glad your home, honey," he says as his girlfriend, Devin Mackley walks in behind him with a few bags of groceries. "We've missed you so much," she says as she walks to the kitchen with the two brown bags and begins to unpack them. Tatum looks at her father, wanting him just to let her be, he wants to make sure she's going to be ok after what happened earlier this year. "Do you want me to bring this up for you?" he asks, she looks at him, not wanting him to be overly concerned for her; she liked it better when he was a little absentminded about her. "I got this, I'm going to be ok," she tells him, grabbing the suitcase handle from his hands and walks upstairs to her bedroom. When she gets upstairs she drops her stuff by her bed and sees her cell phone on the table by her bed on the charger, she lays down and opens a new message to Neve and asks her what she planned on doing tonight. She replied a second later mentioning that Harlo was having a party. They made plans on going, she then texted Avan her ex and asked him what he was doing, and he said he was with his friends and he didn't know if he was going to the party when she asked him about it. For a second she thought about texting Brighton or Harlo or Amari, and then for a small brief second, she had her finger on Kourtany's name in her contacts. She pressed it and placed the phone against her ear; the phone went straight to voice mail. "It's me bitches, so leave a message," Kourtanys voiced echoed through the phone. "Or not, I don't give a shit," and then there's the beep and Tatum hangs up the phone. She begins to tear up a little, even though she hated Kourtany, feared her, she still missed her.

She fell asleep and didn't wake up until her phone rang she looked at the phone for a second, and it said Kourtany, she put it down then realized what it said; she sat up in her bed answering the phone. "Hello..." she said, listening to the silence through the phone. "Help me..." a small voice says in a whisper, Tatum gets scared. "Kourtany?" she asks and then hears a beep on the phone. She doesn't know what to do; she puts her phone back down then lays down in her bed, her father knocks on the door softly letting himself into the room. "Are you hungry? Dev had made dinner before she headed to the hospital," he tells her, watching her sit up in her bed, trying to get comfortable. "I might eat something later," she begins to tell him. "I'm going to a party with Neve tonight, is that ok?" Brice takes a moment and thinks about it; he doesn't want a repeat of what happened earlier this year, so he agrees. "Sure," he begins to say, "just don't stay out too late," he lets her know, then walks out of the room. "Dad," she says stopping him. "It wasn't your fault," she says, and he says, "I love you," and then continues to walk off.

Tatum got herself ready for the party and left with Neve sometime around seven, they didn't get there until about eight, she is trying to enjoy herself and forget about that phone call earlier, she's sipping on the beer her friend got her and talked to Neve and some other people that wanted to know where she was, she just told them what she's been telling everyone. "Just visiting my mom in New Orleans," she kept telling everyone, even though that wasn't the truth. She can never tell anyone; they would treat her way differently if they knew where she really was.

A few hours later after the party ended Harlo and Jade are laying in her bed, Jade's sleeping and Harlo can't, she looks at the wall in front of her, thinking about Kourtany, about what happened that night with Shay. She gets out of her bed and slowly tip-toed out of the bedroom and down the steps to the backyard; she sits by the pool putting her feet in the water looking at her reflection. Everyone is gone, but the aftermath of trash is visible. Her slight OCD is kicking, and she's dying to start picking up the trash but knows it would be better to wait until tomorrow after school. She then starts thinking about everything, when she feels someone near her, she turns around but doesn't see anything. She looks back into the water and sees Kourtany's reflection instead of hers, making her jump back. She looks back and sees her own, she almost feels relieved but is also worried she might be going crazy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Pretty Little New Girls. I'm going to post the chapters I already have written as quickly as possible but I have to edit them and i'm still working on future chapters. As well as school work. Once i'm out of school, i'll have more time to work on this story.**

 **Don't forget to comment, let me know what you think. All opinions matter!**

 **So remember to come back and be entertained.**

 **Do you think you know what happened to Kourtany? Let me hear your theory...**


End file.
